


Arpeggio

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully surprises Mulder with a threesome which he’s admitted he’d like to try, only not quite the way he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arpeggio

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of smut may not be for everyone. Though I was afraid that this might be a bit out of character for both of them when I thought it up (after, of course, reading a few ham-handed stories using this scenario), I decided to start it anyway and see if could hear their voices in my head speaking the lines—if I can’t hear them then I know I don’t have it right. But I could both see and hear them as I wrote it so I kept going. If you find the idea of M&S having a ménage à trois disturbing then read no further but if it sounds plausible to you… enjoy.
> 
> Spoilers: None. Sometime after M&S have become sexually involved, say late Season 7. Some mild m/m slash.

Arpeggio  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

Just how do I get myself into things like this? I wondered, staring at the two naked people standing in front of me. The only good thing about the situation so far was that I was naked, too.  
“So, uh, you two were, uh, college sweethearts?” I said hesitantly, repeating what Scully had told me earlier. 

She smiled over at me, the top of her head even with the nose of the man standing beside her barefoot. He had been introduced to me just a few moments ago as Armand Pelletier, who had been invited to this little tête-à-tête in Scully’s bedroom by the lady herself.

And that was because I had made the major mistake of admitting to her at the beginning of our sexual relationship that I’d always wanted to try a threesome. Of course I had meant two women on me, but I hadn’t specified and I guess I couldn’t blame her for taking it her way.

“Med school. We had a brief fling, but despite the good sex we just didn’t think it was going to work, and stayed friends instead,” Scully explained, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. Both Armand’s eyes and mine followed the movement, and then he grinned at me. I thought that I should feel jealous, and yet I only felt proud that Scully caused that reaction. 

“I have to say, I was quite surprised and flattered when Dana wrote and asked me to join you since I was in D.C. for a conference this weekend,” Armand said in a mildly French accent. I didn’t know where he was from, but he obviously had an interesting ancestry. He was rather short, stocky and swarthy, with a good bit more body hair than I had, straight jet-black hair cut short, and dark, tilted almond eyes that hinted at Oriental blood. He was easily in as good of shape as Scully and I, and seeing the two of them standing there naked did begin to get me aroused again. “I hope that this isn’t an unpleasant surprise for you.”

“Uh, no, I’m just still trying to wrap my head around it.” The hard-on I’d had when I’d walked into her bedroom had disappeared, but I didn’t feel too bad about it since he was in about the same shape.

“Although I have provided Dana with proof that I am clean, I can use a condom if that would make you feel better,” Armand said. 

“I leave that up to you, Mulder,” she said agreeably. “We know I don’t need it, but I want you to be comfortable with every aspect of this if you decided to go through with it.”

“Uh, no, if you’re okay with it then I’m fine,” I said, still trying to come to grips with the whole situation. Scully had invited me over tonight with the promise of a surprise, but finding a naked man in her bedroom wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. She had mentioned Armand before and, now that I thought about it, more often in the last couple of weeks. I guess I should have seen this coming, but I was so wrapped up in our sexual relationship that it had never even crossed my mind.

“What do you say we sit down and have a glass of wine?” Scully said, stepping away from the other man and reaching for my hand. She led me over to the side of her bed and sat down on the edge, tugging me down beside her. Armand sat on her other side, not as close as we were but not that far away, either.

Three glasses of deep ruby-red wine sat waiting on her bedside table and I passed them along since I was sitting right next to it, keeping the last one for myself. By the taste it was an expensive Australian shiraz, which I knew Scully really liked but rarely let herself indulge in. Except for very special occasions, and the thought occurred to me that this was about as special as an occasion got. I took a long drink, feeling the alcohol spread through my body with a warm glow which matched that of the candles scattered around the room. They lit the scene with sufficient, flickering light.

“Mulder if this makes you uncomfortable in any way we don’t have to do this,” Scully assured me, laying one small, warm hand on my bare thigh. “I just… I just wanted you to know that it’s something I want, too.”

I decided to be honest. “Scully, when we talked about a threesome, I thought it was understood that I would like a second women, not another man,” I said, glancing over at Armand. “No offense.”

He waved a burly, blunt-fingered hand. “None taken. I am bisexual, but know that it is not for everyone.”

“Well, since I’m straight and have never slept with a woman, that would be difficult for me to put together,” Scully said in a dry, amused voice, taking another sip of her wine. “I don’t think that either walking up to a strange woman in a bar or hiring a prostitute would work in this case.”

“Scully!” I stared over at her only to find her grinning at me, dimples showing on both sides of her full-lipped mouth. 

“Had you bigtime,” she smirked. Then she squeezed my thigh and learned against my shoulder. “Mulder, if you’re not comfortable with this, just let me know. No play no foul.”

“If it helps any, Mr. Mulder, I’m in a committed gay relationship at the moment, though my Dominic has no problem with my sleeping with you both,” Armand said in his soft, musical accent. “You have no worries that I will try to take Dana from you; while she is a studiously beautiful and brilliant women, we already know that we’re not meant to be. And from what she’s told me of you, you two are soulmates. I would not dream of interfering with that.”

“Just call me Mulder,” I said slowly, thinking furiously. Was I really okay with watching another man fuck Scully, have his dick in her mouth, or go down on her? If not, why? I trusted that Scully would never do anything to damage our relationship, that she was giving this to me as a gift to us both and it was not meant to hurt. “Armand… are you all right with you and I not touching?”

He nodded readily. “This is not my first… encounter… with a straight couple, though I prefer an open partnership,” he said, gazing at me with those dark Oriental-flavored eyes. “But I have no problem with just you and I on Dana.”

Oh, God. The images that those last five words provoked got my dick stirring, and there was no way to hide it. I looked from Armand to Scully, who was looking up at me with a little close-mouthed smile. Clearly she’d seen my arousal and knew I was nearly there. “Scully… have you ever done anything like this before?”

She shook her head, that thick, rich hair brushing her cheeks and bare shoulders. “No, but I have fantasized about it for a long time,” she said. “I never thought it would come true. Your being open to it was the first time I seriously considered it, Mulder.”

Well, put that way how can I refuse, I thought without any real resentment. “Then let’s try and see how I feel about it,” I said, feeling the worm of nervousness return to my guts. “Who does what first?”

Armand set his empty glass on the floor by the foot of the bed and smiled at us as he knelt between Scully’s parted legs, the muscles in his tight, compact body contracting and flexing easily. I couldn’t help but notice that he was getting hard, though he’d been all but gone when I’d first seen him. “Mulder, what do you say we make your lady’s dreams come true?” he said, running his dark hands up and down the tops of her bare thighs. “And if anything I do bothers you, please speak up.”

“Yes, Mulder, let me know if there’s anything you don’t like,” Scully said in a husky voice that I knew meant she was getting seriously aroused. “We can stop this at any time, no problem.”

I took her almost-empty wineglass from her hand and set both hers and mine on the nightstand. “The same goes for you,” I murmured, then cupped her head and snagged her lips in a hot, almost desperate kiss. She groaned deeply into my mouth and just the sound got me even more aroused. I felt her hips moving next to mine and I broke the kiss to see what Armand was doing, and felt myself swell even more.

He had spread her legs and slid one hand over her hips around to her ass, and was tonguing her as much as he could in her sitting position. As I watched he urged her just over the edge of the bed and when she acquiesced, he really began going at it. I could hear his faint slurping sounds and smell her arousal, and between that and the sight of her hips and flat belly slowly undulating it really got me going. I wasn’t quite fully hard, but getting there fast.

I kissed her again, this time urging her back and laying beside her. Once she was laying flat I let my free hand wander down her neck and to her breasts, cupping them in turn and brushing my fingers over the gumdrop-hard nipples. Against my leg I could feel her body moving in response to Armand’s actions, and her moans into my mouth got louder and more frequent. I just had to look again.

Kissing down from her mouth to her chest, I snuck a peek to see that Armand had Scully’s legs over his shoulders and was face-first between them. His eyes were closed, and he had his hands splayed on her flat belly although he wasn’t stopping her movements. I found the contrast of his darker skin against her paleness oddly arousing, but didn’t question it. As I watched while sucking at her nipples, he moved one hand off of her stomach and within moments, she was crying out and bucking her hips almost desperately. I realized by the wet sounds that he was finger-fucking her and that did it; I was fully hard and straining against the limiting constraints of flesh. 

Then I felt Scully’s breasts swell, her nipples getting even tighter, as she gasped and then cried out wordlessly, her back arching off the bed. Knowing she’d come made me even more aroused, and I realized that I didn’t have the slightest problem with knowing that it was another man who had done that to her. We were here together, and that was all that mattered. 

I suddenly realized that Armand was smiling at me as he wiped around his mouth with an edge of the bedspread. “Ah, I had forgotten how uninhibited Dana is when she comes,” he said. “You are a lucky man, Mulder, to have this woman for your own.”

I couldn’t help grinning back at him. “Don’t I know it.”

“Hey, could I get some attention here?” Scully’s voice was both humorous and breathless. 

“Oh, you need more?” I said, turning back to smile down at her. “I’ve never seen you come so fast and I wanna see if I can make you do it again by fucking you silly.”

Armand and I traded places and I stood at the side of the bed, lifting her legs to lay against my abs and chest. Scully had a high enough bed to make this position comfortable and so this was far from the first time we’d done it like this, although I certainly had never seen her twist at the waist and take another man’s cock into her mouth as I bent my knees a little and slid into her hot, wet body. She had both hands on Armand’s hips and he was stretched out next to her on his side, and as I watched she began to suck on his thick cock, his hips arching in response even as she moaned from what I was doing to her.

That must be what it looks like when she goes down on me, I realized, feeling myself swell even more as I began to stroke in and out of her slow and tantalizingly. His dick wasn’t as long as mine though almost as big around with a smaller head, and it was fascinating watching how far she was able to take him in. “Oh my God, Dana, I had forgotten how good you are at this,” he sighed, reaching down to caress her hair with one hand and propping up his head with the other, elbow on the bed, even as he looked up at me with heavy-lidded eyes. “And I see you have a good caring man to make love to you,” he added, openly watching me fuck her long and slow and steadily.

I could feel my arousal rising rapidly as I began to thrust into her faster but I didn’t want this over too soon. The sights and sounds of her and Armand were getting me close far too quickly; not only wasn’t watching them bothering me, it was having the exact opposite effect. Perhaps because of my predilection for porn, I realized. I very much enjoyed watching people have sex in front of me, even if only on a TV or movie screen, and this was much the same except with more stimulus. Seeing it live was like my every dream come true, especially when it was the woman I loved and thought more beautiful than anyone else.

“I got—I gotta stop,” I admitted, gently pulling out and cupping her labia with one hand even as I hissed at the feeling of cool air on my overheated cock. “I’m getting way too close too fast. This is turning me on a lot more than I thought it would.”

“Ahh, yes, fun, is it not?” Armand was still smiling blissfully; I couldn’t blame him because a blowjob from Scully was a blissful thing indeed. “I admire a man who knows himself so well, Mulder. Would you mind if I took a turn to keep her warmed up for when you are ready to go back?”

I slid two fingers into her; the inside of her body was hot, wet silk. “Sounds good to me,” I agreed. “Although something tells me that watching you fuck her won’t cool me down any.”

Scully moaned loudly around his cock at that, then let it slide out of her mouth, twitching, as he got up. “You two are making me crazy!”

I began to finger-fuck her a little harder and faster. “Not yet we’re not,” I said, looking down as I rotated my wrist as I went in and out of her. She was so wet that her juices were already spread halfway across my hand, and the damp sounds of what I was doing to her along with the strong scent of her arousal was keeping me at my own peak. “God, Scully, I have never seen you so wet before.”

“Keep in mind, Mulder, that if either of us does finish we can just rest and relax until we’re ready to go again, if we want,” Armand said almost breathlessly, standing beside me and watching what I was doing to Scully. I glanced over to find that he was pumping himself slow and easily, and to my surprise I found that the sight aroused me even more, though I hadn’t thought that possible at this point. “And of course the lovely lady here, well, I think we should do our best to make her get off as many times as is humanly possible.” He was looking at me, glancing up and down me and clearly admiring my body, and for the first time in my life I found another man’s perusal to be welcome rather than ignored.

Without thinking I said, “Do you… want to touch me, Armand? I can’t promise that I can return the favor but if you want…” I looked back at Scully to find her smiling up at me, nodding. She now had her hands on her breasts, twisting the nipples gently, and I felt a jolt in my gut at the sight. She’d never done that when we were alone but I planned to ask her to do it a lot more after this since I knew she was open to letting me see her doing it.

“I would like to, very much, and I expect no reciprocation unless you want to,” he said softly, and then I felt his hand on my back, running gently down to cup my ass. “Mmmn… you have a beautiful body, and I would enjoy just watching you and Dana making love, later, if I can,” he said. “I am something of a voyeur, probably why I enjoy group lovemaking so much.”

“Mulder loves his porn,” Scully gasped as I sped up my fingers, stroking in and out of her faster as I processed what it felt like to be touched and caressed by another man. His touch was firmer and heavier than Scully’s, but not rough or aggressive. Felt good, matter of fact.

“Although I haven’t been watching it much since we got together,” I managed to say, about on overload between watching her and feeling Armand’s firm hand caress my ass. He seemed to have a thing for it, but then Scully did too. “I was thinking earlier that this was kinda like live-action porn, only better. Much better.”

Beside me Armand nodded, one hand still on his cock, the other wandering up my back then up and over my shoulder to caress my bicep, clearly feeling the muscle flex as I finger-fucked her. I was finding the whole thing strangely erotic and didn’t question it.

“Mulder… either fuck me or let Armand do it, you’re driving me crazy,” Scully moaned, reaching down and rubbing her clit. 

My gut jolted again between her words and watching her openly touch herself and I could not resist her. I glanced at Armand, who nodded, then removed my fingers and urged Scully further up onto the bed, rolling her over onto her belly and then lifting her to hands and knees. I moved around in front of her, reclining back with my legs spread behind where her hands were braced while Armand got up beyond her. I was watching her face as he slid into her and the look of sheer sexual ecstasy as she let out a long, low moan was one of the most beautiful things I’d ever seen.

Then I had an idea. Her arms were braced over my legs, next to my hip bones, and she was about to take my cock in her mouth but I stopped her, then slid down between her and the bed and tugged her down on me so that she was laying on my body while Armand fucked her from behind. My cock nested into her soft, taut belly while her breasts rubbed against my chest with every stroke, and I lifted my head to capture her hot open mouth. I held her by the waist, helping her rock back against his thrusts. I couldn’t see Armand as I kissed her but I knew he was fucking her but good by the way her body was rubbing back and forth on top of mine. 

Then I felt something else moving between us and realized that Armand had slipped his hand between our bodies to rub Scully’s clit and, at the same time, was brushing against the base of my cock. It was a good thing, I thought vaguely, that I had already said that I didn’t mind him touching me.

Then Scully ripped her mouth away from mine and arched her head back, letting out a breathless near-scream as her body bucked on top of mine. Moments later, as her tremors were subsiding, I looked up to see Armand leaning back and felt his hand move out from between our bodies. “Jesus that was close, I nearly came with you,” he breathed, turning to sit sideways on the bed next to us. “But I, too, want to make this night last.”

My next move was simple. With my hands under her armpits I urged her up and once she was above my groin tried to enter her, but neither of us could see. Then I felt Armand’s hand again, only this time he grasped the base of my cock and helped us align so that I slid up into her. Once I was in we began moving, Scully pushing herself down on my cock as I met her thrusts, laying full-body on me. Then Armand reached down and caressed my balls, his other hand sliding up and caressing the inside of my right thigh. His touch was firmer than any woman’s, but still gentle and the way he brushed the base of my scrotum was just right. Maybe there was something to this same-sex thing, I thought hazily. 

Scully lifted up on her arms and gazed down at me with a look of sheer love, then glanced back at Armand. “What’re you doing back there?” she gasped, rolling her hips in time with my strokes as I lifted my knees to get better traction. 

“Enhancing the experience for your lover; doing what I would like done to me when I’m fucking a beautiful woman,” he said in a smoky voice, still expertly rolling my nuts in one hand, though the other had disappeared. “This is good for you, Mulder?”

“Very,” I managed to utter, looking up at Scully as she turned to gaze down at me again. “Getting close, can you come again?”

“Oh, God, yes,” she sighed. “Come in me, Mulder, that’s what I really want.”

From behind us Armand groaned and by the movement of the bed I realized that he must be jacking off again. That thought did me in and with a strangled yell I released into her, feeling an orgasm like no other I’d ever experienced sweep over and through me with astonishing power. I arched up and held there with her impaled on me for a few moments and felt her body contracting around me before I felt all the strength go out of my muscles and we both collapsed onto the bed.

“Jesus but you two are hot, probably the hottest couple I have ever personally seen,” Armand said in a gravelly voice from beside me. I cracked my eyes open and turned my head to find that he was laying close to us on his side, lazing smiling with one hand propping his head up, elbow on the bed. I couldn’t see where the other was because Scully’s tousled hair was in the way but I knew he wasn’t still touching me or himself and assumed that he’d probably come as well. “Your bodies are poetry in motion.”

I wasn’t sure what to say and so was relieved when Scully lifted her head from my chest to smile back at him. “Well thank you, and trust me you’re pretty easy on the eyes as well.”

“Are you feeling up for more or do you need a break?” he asked her, reaching over and touching her somewhere I couldn’t see, leaning against my arm. It was then that I realized his still-hard cock was bumping my hip and I had to admire the man’s stamina. 

“Mmn, I could take you if Mulder doesn’t mind watching,” she murmured, turning to look at me as she lifted up on her arms.

“Please,” I invited. “I’m looking forward to it.” I knew that I might not recover again tonight; as much as I always wanted to fuck Scully, sometimes my forty-something body just wouldn’t cooperate. So I was fine if Armand wanted to keep going, and I certainly wouldn’t mind watching them.

Scully kissed me then lifted up so that my softening cock slipped out of her, both of us groaning, then laid back next to me and, to my pleased surprise, caught my hand in hers. It was then that I realized that one reason I was enjoying this so much was because I didn’t feel left out, or that she didn’t care about me while she was with another man; she was making sure to show me that she loved and wanted me. This reassurance was exactly what I needed.

Armand got up on his knees and moved between hers, then lifted them over his arms so that she was nearly bent in half. “Ohhh you remembered!” she gasped as he slid into her wet body. Turning to me she breathed, “This was always my favorite position with him. Although I love ours.”

“What is yours?” Armand asked, bottoming out and pausing for a moment, looking down at us both.

“Sitting, face to face,” I answered. “Usually with me on the edge of the bed, but sometimes back against the headboard…” I let my voice trail off as he began to thrust in and out, biceps bulging and tight six-pack abs contracting, his slightly convex belly ridged with swollen veins. I looked down to where I could clearly see his dark, glistening cock going in and out of her and felt my penis twitch; it looked like tonight might be one of those nights where I did have a second time in me. 

I rolled on my side and, with my free hand, reached over to tweak Scully’s nipples, then squeezed her full breasts and massaged them lightly the way I knew she liked it. With her other hand, the one that wasn’t holding mine nearly beneath our bodies, she reached over and pulled my head to her. I kissed her long and ardently, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, letting up enough that she could get a breath every few seconds before diving in again. I loved kissing Scully at any time and doing it while she was being well-fucked was driving me crazy.

“I am… I am getting close,” Armand gasped from above us. “Dana, do you want me to come in you? Or pull out?”

I leaned back so she could answer. “Mulder…?” she breathed, looking up at me with half-lidded, questioning eyes.

“Whatever you want, Scully, it’s your show and I’m fine with whatever you do,” I told her, meaning it. “I’m loving all of it.”

“Come in me, Armand, do me hard.” She looked up at him as she spoke, then pulled my face down to hers again. The arm I was laying on was going to sleep but I wouldn’t have stopped this for anything and kissed her hard as I felt him slamming into her body. Then he let out a deep gasping groan and I pulled back, thinking she might be coming too, but she just smiled beatifically as he let her legs down, leaning back on his heels. 

I rolled back, freeing my arm and letting go of Scully’s hand, then lifted and shook it, grimacing at the pins-and-needles feeling of it coming back to life. “Fell asleep,” I explained as both of them looked at me quizzically. “But I wouldn’t have interrupted that for anything.”

“Jesus, Dana, I have never been with another woman who satisfies me like you,” Armand smiled down at her as he moved away and flopped down on her other side. “Mulder, I will say again, you are one lucky man.”

“Don’t I know it,” I repeated, then rolled towards Scully and, finding her hand on the bed between us, guided it to my once again fully hard cock. “And this should show you just how much.”

“Jesus Christ, Mulder, and here I was afraid you wouldn’t like this,” she exclaimed, smiling as her hand encircled me and pumped me gently. “I think I’ve created a monster.”

“Ready for action again?” Armand was also smiling from the other side of the bed, having found a pillow and stuffed it under his head. One blunt-fingered hand rested on Scully’s concave belly, the other bent beneath his dark, spiky hair. “I certainly wouldn’t mind taking a turn watching if you’re up to it again, Dana.”

“I need a little breather, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop,” she said, sitting up and then moving down to kneel between my legs. “I always like the second time because that means I can enjoy myself for a while without worrying about you coming before you want to.”

“Oh, God,” was all I could utter as her hot, talented mouth engulfed my cock. I let my eyes fall closed and just enjoyed what she was doing as her lips and tongue worked together as she sucked on me. She did more than just bob her head up and down like some other women I’d been with. No, she really did enjoy this and showed me, which made it even better.

Then I felt a large, warm hand on my chest, which moved slowly down over my taut abs and then encircled my cock to hold it upright and steady while Scully’s mouth was up around the head. She licked all around the ridge, then slid her mouth down just enough to cover it and tongued the slit in the top which made a shiver chase through me. 

Then her mouth disappeared and I started to open my eyes, but a hand laid gently over them—his or hers I couldn’t tell. I felt a tongue licking me once again but knew right away by its firmness that it wasn’t Scully’s. Eyes open or closed, I realized that for the first time in my life a man was about to give me a blowjob but before I could decide whether or not it was something I wanted to experience, his mouth came down over me fully and all thought short-circuited.

Hazily I realized that while Scully was good, this man was an expert; perhaps it had something to do with that same-sex thing that he’d mentioned earlier. When he sucked up my dick he rubbed back and forth along the big vein on the underside with his tongue, something I’d never felt before but was startlingly, achingly arousing. At the top, he sucked on the head and then dropped down again to deep-throat me, taking me in even further than Scully ever had. I let out a yelp of surprise and arched up, my eyes flying open to see Scully’s passion-suffused face watching Armand deep-throat me, her hand still on the side of my jaw; it had been she who’d covered my eyes. 

As Armand lifted his head from my cock she glanced over at me, saying, “My God, Mulder, this is the single hottest thing I have ever seen.”

“I hope that you did not mind the small subterfuge; I wanted to taste you just a little before we were done,” Armand smiled down at me, once again running his hand from my chest down my body. I gave him a wry grin in return, then both he and Scully grasped my cock, him on the bottom and her at the head. She inclined her head towards me again but I put a hand on her knee. Though I hadn’t minded experiencing Armand blow me, I was glad that he’d kept it brief. Now I felt like I needed to reassert my masculinity by fucking Scully and had no problem letting her know it.

“I wanna do you again, Scully, you up to it?” I said, almost desperately. I could not believe how aroused I was, how much I wanted her at this moment. “You have no idea how badly I need to be inside you right now. I want to fuck you long and hard if everybody’s agreeable.”

She glanced at Armand who nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to watch you go at it,” he said, letting go and rolling away, and I saw that he was half-hard again as well. Scully seemed to have that effect on both of us, which didn’t surprise me at all. 

We all shifted around; Armand went to sit in the easy chair on the side of Scully’s bed, pulling it close enough to get a good view. I positioned Scully on her side, a small pillow under her hip, her left leg flat up against my chest, the other between my legs while I knelt upright. I knew this position would give him the best view of us both and it usually drove Scully crazy—plus it was easy for her to reach her clit so she usually came more than once. 

Knowing that she might be a bit sore I normally would have gone down on her to help her get lubed up, but the thought that both Armand and I had already come in her made me decide not to. Instead I licked my first two fingers and rubbed gently around the hard little bump of her clit and vaginal opening, her nether lips like damp satin, soft and slippery. She was clearly still physically aroused although not dripping like she had been earlier, so I wanted to get her even more stimulated before having her take me again. Soon she began to generate more moisture and instead of using my saliva I used that to lube my way, and then gently inserted one finger inside her. “That okay? You’re not too sore?” I asked, looking up at her face as I softly moved it in and out. 

“I’m fine, Mulder, no worries,” she breathed up at me. “I’m not sore at all, but thanks for your concern.”

“Nothing like a caring lover,” Armand agreed, stroking up and down his thick cock languidly. He was sprawled in the easy chair with his legs far apart, one hand cupping his balls while the other brought his erection to full mast. “You are a good one, Mulder. I envy you both.”

Once again I had no answer for that and Scully came to our rescue. “I’m glad we could share this with you, Armand,” she said, turning to look back at us when I removed my finger and grasped my cock in preparation for entering her. “Mulder, touch yourself for a minute—I want to watch you both.”

No problem. Instead of angling my cock down to enter her I licked my palm and then stroked myself up and down a few times, watching her look back and forth between Armand and I. I was careful not to squeeze too hard or play with the head or my balls which was what I did when I was getting myself off.

“Armand, can you come over her so I can get you in my mouth?” she said in a voice so distorted by desire that it was almost unrecognizable. “Mulder, you don’t mind, do you…?”

“God no,” I said, watching avidly as he left the chair and went to hands and knees sideways over Scully’s face. She turned her head and began to suck on him as soon as he was low enough so I felt no further need to touch myself and ran my hand over her vulva to make sure that she was still ready, finding her soaking wet and swollen. No problem there. With no further ado I leaned forward and began to enter her, curling one hand around the firm thigh braced against my chest and using the other to grasp her hip and hold her steady. She let out a long, loud moan around Armand’s cock as I slid into her, and I saw her hands on his hips urging him to thrust into her mouth. She had her head sideways and was able to control his penetration, and it was probably easier for her to let him do the work while distracted by what I was doing to her, I realized. 

I made my strokes long and slow while watching Armand fuck her mouth at about the same pace. I couldn’t see his face behind the bulging muscles of his arm since he was leaning down to watch her but knew it was turned towards me so that he was probably able to get an idea of what I was doing. Every time I thought I had never seen anything so incredible before something new happened that made me change my mind, and this position was another. 

It didn’t seem like it was very long, however, before Armand gently pulled back, saying, “I want to watch the two of you finish together, Dana. This will be a fond memory used over and over again for when we are not together.”

“Oh, if you insist,” she smiled up at him as he backed off of the bed, then turned to look up at me with eyes at half-mast and swollen lips that made me wish I could kiss her, although I would have had to bend her into an uncomfortable position to do so. “Did you like seeing that, Mulder?”

“I’ve loved everything about tonight,” I said honestly, meeting her eyes so she knew that I meant it and wasn’t just saying it for her, still thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. “Mostly watching how excited you are, how much you’re enjoying it.”

“I’m not sure I could handle this every night, but it has been wonderful to be so thoroughly made love to by two gorgeous men,” she said, still smiling and looking back and forth between us. “This would have been good if it was just fucking, but it’s so much more than that.”

“I am glad I decided to trust you on this, Dana,” Armand panted, and I looked over to see him in the chair, stroking himself faster as I watched. “You two are magnificent beyond words and never have I seen a couple more in love. Thank you for sharing this beauty with me.”

Although I normally lasted a lot longer those times I got hard a second time in one night, I was already nearing my peak from all the stimulation—part of it knowing how much Armand was enjoying watching us. “Scully, baby, you close?” I asked as I began to speed up, keeping my strokes long but no longer languid and composed. I was seriously losing it and didn’t bother to check myself when Scully nodded and reached down to begin rubbing her clit, which was perfectly exposed in this position. 

We were all three gasping and moaning as we neared our peak and I firmed my grip on Scully’s muscular thigh as I felt her hips began to move not quite in time with mine, which I knew meant she was about to come. “Oh, God, Scully,” I groaned, fighting to keep my eyes open so I could watch her even as I felt the base of my cock tightening and my balls drawing up and tingling which signaled my release. “Let go, baby, come for me.”

“Ahhhhh, Mulder, love,” she cried, neck arching back so that all I could see of her face was the bottom of her chin. Her arms were now lifted over her head, hands scrabbling for purchase in the covers, which thrust her breasts up and my eyes were glued to them, watching the tight pink nipples jiggling atop the full globes.

When my orgasm hit it was like the world stopped and flipped sideways. I was vaguely aware of crying out, letting my body take over and my strokes grow short and furiously fast as I felt the semen shoot out of me like a burning express train. As I came down I had the bare presence of mind to let Scully’s leg relax to the side before I collapsed on top of her, rolling us sideways so that she was off of the pillow and then holding myself up on trembling arms over her supine body.

“C’mere, Mulder, you know I love to feel you laying on me right afterward,” Scully sighed languidly, tugging me down with hands on my shoulders. I acquiesced, but still held my chest off of hers with my elbows propping me up. Now that I could reach her I didn’t hesitate to kiss her, though I kept it light and open since we were both still panting.

I felt gentle aftershocks inside her and groaned into her mouth, thrusting gently and helplessly despite the fact that I was already at least half soft. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye I turned my head to see Armand rising from the chair, grinning at us both and gesturing to the white spatters on his taut, hairy stomach and abs. “I hope you do not mind if I borrow a washcloth, Dana, I made quite a mess of myself but managed to keep it off of your furniture.”

“God, Armand, of course not,” she smiled up at him. “Use what you need. I’m surprised you had the presence of mind to think of that!”

“It wasn’t easy, believe me, watching you two,” drifted back over his shoulder as he left the room.

I turned to look down at her and sighed, unable to resist a smile back at her. She was glowing, clearly happy and as fully sexually satisfied as I’d ever seen her. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, Mulder,” she said, lifting her hands to run them through my hair, then settling her arms around my neck. “That was one fantasy that I never thought would come true.”

“Trust me, when I say it was my pleasure I’m not kidding.” My lower back was beginning to ache so I moved off of her, both of us groaning as my flaccid penis left her warm body. I flopped back on the bed and she snuggled up to my side, but I wriggled down so that my head was resting on the top of her chest just below her shoulder and she curled her arm under my neck, hand cupping my jaw. 

When Armand came out of the bathroom she put a hand out to him and he joined us on the bed. I was already drowsy and could barely keep my eyes open but felt the bed dip as he cuddled up to her other side. She sighed with contentment and I cracked my eyes just enough to be able to see that Armand was sprawled on his back, his head also resting on her arm with her hand curled around his forehead, one arm thrown up and the other hand resting on his chest. We smiled contentedly at each other and I nuzzled the top of Scully’s breast before letting myself doze off.

 

Some time later I woke to low voices. “I don’t want to wake him, he rarely gets enough sleep, but I know he’d like to say goodbye,” Scully was saying from a short distance away. She was no longer snuggled up to me, and that was what had awakened me. 

“I would like to bid him farewell also, but I understand not wanting to wake him,” Armand’s rumbling voice murmured. 

“I’m awake,” I yawned, rolling onto my back and cracking my eyes open. Scully and Armand stood by the side of the bed, Scully wearing nothing but my loose grey t-shirt which hung halfway down her thighs and he in jeans and a black Henley with a navy blue turtleneck beneath. I still felt kind of groggy and knew that we hadn’t slept for long. “Who’s going where?”

“I must go,” Armand said as I pushed myself up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. “My flight leaves at ten and I need time to get back to the hotel and finish packing.”

I glanced over at the clock; it was nearly six a.m. so we had slept for a few hours, at least. Faint daylight showed around the blinds, lighting the room to show the burned-out candles and empty wineglasses, all that was left of our private little bacchanal. “Yeah, let me hit the john and I’d like to say goodbye,” I said, standing and stretching before walking past them into the bathroom.

When I opened the door Scully was standing there and handed me my dark blue boxer-briefs and jeans, smiling as I leaned down to kiss her briefly in thanks. Now, in the light of day, my openness to everything that had happened the night before was a little dimmed. I wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about any of it, though parts of it certainly seemed surreal.

We went out into the living room to find Armand sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a cup of coffee, which smelled divine, two more mugs sitting on the counter. “I poured you each a cup, but now I must run.”

All three of us walked to the doorway, where Armand threw an arm around Scully’s shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug. “Thank you for thinking of me, Dana. I’m glad I could share this with both of you.” He took her face in both hands and kissed her cheeks one at a time, and then gave her a long, soulful kiss on the mouth that had her close her eyes languidly. “I can’t begin to tell you how good it is to see you again even if we hadn’t shared the night past.”

He turned to me and I put my hand out, which he grasped and pulled me into a strong hug, which I returned heartfelt. “And Mulder… what a man. I now see why Dana spoke so highly of you, and I will treasure this memory forever.” As we parted he took my face in both hands just like he had hers, and I assumed he’d kiss me on both cheeks as well, which he did. What I didn’t expect was the full-mouth kiss with tongue, which startled me but let it not be said that I can’t rise to any occasion. Though the clear love with which Scully and I kissed was missing, as was the softness of her lips, I found my first and only real kiss with a man to be not displeasing, just different. Nor did it last long and when I opened my eyes, it was to find him smiling at me. “So now you know,” he said cryptically, stepping away as Scully opened the door. 

“Have a good flight, Armand, and drop me an email when you get home,” she said as he left.

“I shall do that, Dana—and a good day to you both.”

The door closed behind him and we heaved a sigh in tandem, then smiled at each other. “What do you say we have that coffee, Mulder?” Scully said, leading the way into the kitchen. 

“Even better, let’s take it into the bedroom,” I said, grabbing her around the waist and whirling her to face me, then pushing her up against the refrigerator with my body so that she could feel my growing hard-on against her belly, an amazing third one in less than twelve hours. “Armand’s not the only one who’s got some fond memories of last night, and I’m sure they’ll keep me going for a while.”

She grinned up at me, bright blue eyes and white teeth gleaming in the early sunlight as she looped her arms around my neck. “To hell with the coffee, let’s go fuck,” she said, then laughed at the apparently surprised expression on my face. “I’ll always keep you guessing, Mulder, always.”

Didn’t I know it.

finis


End file.
